


New Home, New Lives

by kittyhittyrh



Series: New Home, New Lives [1]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Canon-Typical Violence, Curses, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Flippy controls Fliqpy (for the most part), Heterosexual Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Roommates, Rough Sex, Smut, Splendid doesn't fail at his job for once, Superheroes, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhittyrh/pseuds/kittyhittyrh
Summary: Mina and Millie move to Happy Tree Town for a fresh start, not knowing of the town's curse at all. Mina recieves a blast from the past as Millie deals with work drama before Mina goes missing.
Relationships: Flippy & Flippy (Happy Tree Friends), Flippy & Splendid (Happy Tree Friends), Flippy/Original Female Character(s), Shifty & Lifty (Happy Tree Friends), Splendid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: New Home, New Lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191908
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Happy Tree Friends





	1. Chapter 1

The black cat sighs, dropping her last box on her bed. She contemplated on starting to unpack.  
A creak sounded behind her and she turned quickly, a fist raised. Another cat, a brown one, stood behind her, she yelped. “Mina! It's me!”  
Mina dropped her fist, “How many times have I told you, Millie?! Don’t sneak up on me! I received military training! I could seriously hurt you!”  
Millie laughs nervously, her hand rubbing the back of her head, her fingers tangling in her curly brown hair. Her companion’s whiskers twitch, obviously annoyed with the attempted prank. “A-anyway, I need to get to my first day. You going to be okay?”  
“I’ll be fine, Millie. Just going to unpack a little and maybe check out the town.”  
Millie smiles at her friend before pulling her into a hug, though she wasn’t surprised to barely receive one back.  
She’d been Mina’s friend for years. She was lively and happy once, but after she came back from the military she changed. Mina never gave the reason for her honorable discharge. Although Millie did have her suspicions (PTSD /or attempted suicide.) She never spoke about anything that happened. Millie didn’t really expect anything else from her. Most of the people she met probably died. God knows what she saw.  
Even worse, Mina developed this habit of just taking off without warning. The longest she’d been gone was a week, then Millie just found her asleep on the couch of their old home. Mina refused to say where she had gone.  
That should be over now though. New job. New home. New town. Millie hoped at least. She gave her friend a kiss on the cheek before leaving.  
Mina stood alone in the room, glancing at the discarded box behind her. She sighs, deciding to get some fresh air instead, she zips up her black leather jacket. Walking out of the room, she stops by a hallway mirror.  
Her crystal blue eyes, she remembered, were once bright and full of life. Of hope. And maybe at one time even love. Now they were just dull. Lifeless. Her wavy black hair which once hung free, even a little wild, was now tied back in a ponytail.  
To finish her somber look she wore mostly black. The only color was the forest green shirt under her leather jacket. She wore a black leather mini-skirt, of course a pair of black booty shorts underneath. You could never be too careful, some perv may decide to grab a handful.  
Her look was finished by a pair of black combat boots. They were the only thing she kept from her old uniform. Maybe it was her odd boot fetish she used to joke about, when she knew how to joke, or just to remember the small bit of honor she had during the wars.  
Her dog tags and uniform were packed away, she was deciding if she should hang them up in her room or not. Probably not though. It was too hard to look at them most of the time.  
Mina shakes her head, unable to look at herself anymore. Self-loathing starting to take over, she quickly walks away from the mirror.  
~~~~  
As she strolled down the street, she couldn’t help but notice the girls wearing frilly revealing clothes, oh she envied them. The cluelessness. It made her just a little sick. She observed one of them, a pink haired chipmunk girl. She sat on a park bench with a blonde rabbit boy. They were laughing together.  
The sound of footsteps and music brought her from the event, she turned toward the direction of the noise. An orange bear was jogging toward her, his afro bouncing about. He wore a pair of headphones and a headband. His jogging outfit was covered in sweat and wow the gut on him. She could only assume all his diet consumed of was bacon.  
And an instant regret of looking when he saw her and slowed down, “Hey there, sexy.”  
“Not interested.”  
The bear’s eyes widen a little then he chuckles, “Come on baby, hear me-”  
“Disco Bear, I believe the lady said no.”  
Mina and the bear, Disco Bear, turned to face the newcomer, another bear, a green one. He had light grey eyes and medium-short hair Followed by a sergeant uniform. Mina barely heard the bear next to her gulp. She was trying to not run away.  
This couldn’t be… no… she was sure he’d died. He wasn’t the most competent soldier.  
This has to be just someone that looks like him...yeah.  
“Besides,” the green haired male continued, “she already promised me a date.”  
Disco Bear immediately backed up a little, Mina was too shocked to do anything. Her mind said to stay with the creep next to her and then said to go with the creep who said they had a date when she didn’t know him. The latter gave her a soft smile. She subconsciously made her decision and stepped toward the green male.  
He put an arm around her and they began to walk away. After a few minutes, Mina noticed him glance behind them. He pulled her to a stop, Mina immediately pulled away from him.  
“Sorry ab-” he was interrupted by a slap.  
“I don’t know you. Don’t touch me.”  
He sighs, rubbing his cheek, seeming disappointed, “I-I just wanted to get you away from him before that idiot tried something. I help. It’s what I do. I’m sorry,” he turned to walk away.  
“Wait.”  
The bear looked at her, “Yes?”  
“I didn’t get your name.”  
“Flippy.”  
Even the same name. Could it be?  
“Well, Flippy, I believe I owe you that date then.”  
“Excuse me?” That confusion was even the same.  
“It’s a thank you.”  
The confusion turned to happiness. “Great! When should we go?”  
“I’m free now.”  
~~~~  
It didn’t take long for one date to turn to two and so on. Neither did it take long for her suspicions to be confirmed. It was the same Flippy. And he knew who she was as soon as he saw her.  
It was date four now and Mina had decided to invite Flippy over, they sat watching a movie. Flippy insisted on no horror when he saw the collection which disappointed Mina but she accepted, picking a random movie. It turned out to be the Notebook.  
Things were fine until it showed scenes from Noah being in World War 2, before Mina could touch the remote Flippy had already fast forwarded it.  
“S-sorry I forgot about that part.”  
“I-It's okay.”  
They’d both discussed their difficulties with remembering war. Flippy even told her about his problem.  
Flippy manages to calm down whilst Mina snuggles against his chest. They continued watching with no issue. Until things become hot and sweaty between Noah and Allie. Mina bit her lip, wiggling slightly. She felt an arm around her and glanced up at Flippy, he smiled back at her. They stared into each other's eyes.  
Their lips met, the movie forgotten. All they could think about was each other and how comfortable this couch was.  
They were so lost in the moment they forgot the couch had an edge and they both toppled off. Upon hitting the floor, they both started laughing. A sound neither thought they would hear from the cat. It fueled them more. Mina wanted to feel happy and Flippy wanted to be the one to make her feel happy.  
Flippy smiled down at her, “Let's take this somewhere more safe and comfortable,” he chuckles. Mina nods eagerly, soon squealing in delight as she’s thrown over the bear’s shoulder and carried to her room, which she gladly gave directions too.  
After being thrown on her bed, their lips met once again. Rough hands started to massage her plump breasts through cloth, causing Mina to bite Flippy’s lip as she moaned. Flippy smiles to himself, squeezing her breasts.  
Gasping, Mina grins, unable to help herself. God feeling something was great. She so wanted more. It seemed Flippy sensed this, deepening their kiss. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, heating the kiss between them,  
The breast massage continued, causing Mina to grind up against him. Flippy breaks the kiss, his breath hitching. “Woah, now,” he smirks, “Do that again and I may have to-” She ground up against him once more. “-MHM!- take this further…” Mina smiles up at him.  
“Come on, Sergeant, don’t shy from me.” She finished with a wink. Flippy shook his head, chuckling, “Mina, you don’t know-mhm!- alright then. I should give the lady what she wants,” smirking he ground down on her, causing her to moan. She smiles but shakes her head.  
“What?”  
Mina giggles, “You’re awful with hints. No foreplay. I’m ready enough. Please.”  
“A-are you sure? I-” he was interrupted by a quiet “Shut up” and his mouth being crushed by hers.  
~~~~  
Mina threw her head back, her moans practically screams of pleasure. Below her, Flippy was tiring out, he also ignored the voice in the back of his head, calling him a pussy. Anyone would be tired by now.  
He and Mina did multiple positions and had gone many rounds since they started, energy ran out.  
Flippy smiled to himself, a bit proud that he managed to reduce the cat above him to nothing more than moans and the screaming of his name.  
“Fl-flip-AH!” She collapsed over him, spent, letting him finish, her now hypersensitive body welcoming and unwelcoming him in the most delightful of ways.  
With a groan Flippy filled her, holding her close as he emptied himself inside her. Both panting, they stay like that, feeling each others heated breathes.  
Mina soon rolled off him with a soft whimper of fulfillment. Flippy chuckles, wrapping an arm around the fatigued girl. His hand trailed up to stroke her cheek, causing a purr.  
Both contempt they started to drift off to slumber, until Flippy was interrupted by a sudden thought.  
“Mina?”  
“Hm?”  
“I told you why I was discharged, why were you?”  
Mina looked at him, her eyelids fighting to stay open, “Don't you remember? You found me after I tried to commit suicide.”  
Her words instantly jolted him into focus, “What?”  
Mina shrugs, curling close to him, before he could ask anymore she had fallen asleep.  
Laying there, going over what she'd told him, he couldn't help being confused. His brow furrows, he had no memory of anything like that. However fatigue was taking hold, he could no longer keep his eyes open.  
As the bear drifted off to sleep there was barely audible, “You're welcome, dipshit,” coming from the back of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Mina flops onto her back, snuggling a pillow. She was bored to say the least. She was supposed to have a date with Flippy but thanks to his other half that wouldn't be happening. Flippy had called her that morning to let her know he wouldn't be able to make it since Fliqpy was giving him a hard time.  
She still hadn't met his other half even though it had been a month since they had slept together. Part of her wanted to meet him but Flippy wouldn't allow it. Any sign of an issue and all their plans would be dropped and Flippy locked himself up in his house. It upset Mina, but she understood.  
Since she and Millie moved in they'd met a handful of people. Some they liked, some they didn't. They'd also learned of the town's curse. Both having died numerous times already.   
Just a few days ago, while cooking, Millie had managed to cut her own hand off. She’d bled to death as a result. Last week, while walking to the cafe to meet up with Flippy, Mina was hit by a truck. The truck was driven by none other than Lumpy. Mina died from internal bleeding.  
Another time, a few weeks prior, Mina and Flippy were leaving the movie theater; it was raining so Flippy opened the umbrella he'd brought. And then was struck by lightning, Mina attempted to pry the umbrella from his hands only to be electrocuted. Both disintegrated.  
Mina and Millie had each fallen into their own pattern. A death every few days. It was all the norm now.  
Mina smiles to herself as she doses off into her afternoon catnap.  
It turned out to be longer than a nap however. When Mina awoke it was dark, the patter of rain on the roof. That's not what had woken her though. As her senses adjusted she heard voices.   
Great, she had been given the honor of being robbed by Shifty and Lifty today. Mina rolled her eyes, remembering the last time they tried to rob them. It had ended in all four of their deaths.   
It was about a week or so after they moved in, Shifty and Lifty had bound and gagged them, making their way through the house. Millie had gone still next to her, poor thing died from fright. Shifty tripped on the carpet, cracking his head open on the table. Lifty showed concern for his brother until he saw the bag of loot the dead raccoon had dropped, laughed, and then picked it up. After adding it to his own he began to leave. Out the front door of all places. His bag got caught on the door. After pulling for a while the bag split and a vase shattered on his face. He began screaming in pain, running out into the street where he was hit by a car then mauled by a stray dog. Mina had felt herself slipping the entire time, she’d realized she was suffocating but couldn't do much about it. She eventually slipped into death until the morning.  
Mina just thought of the deaths as an awful sleep, really.  
Back in the present, Mina listened to the twins argue. By the sound of their voices she predicted they were in the living room. Also from the amount of noise they were making they must have thought no one was home.   
After about ten minutes of listening she realized they wouldn't be leaving soon. Getting out of bed, quietly, she reaches for her nightstand drawer intent on getting the pistol Flippy had given her for a situation like this.   
She’d told him she’d gotten rid of all her equipment from the war, besides her uniform. In response he gave her a pistol the next day and, for good measure, made sure she still knew how to use it. She did, of course, but was touched about how much he cared even if it meant possibility setting him off. She quietly searched the drawer until the sound of something shattering pierced the somewhat silence.   
Mina felt herself freeze up. She knew she was going to black out. It had been a while since she had. She never knew what happened when she blacked out except that she would go missing.  
It started out just as she remembered, she began hyperventilating. Then she collapsed onto the floor with a thud, most-likely alerting the crooks downstairs. Though with her vision fading she couldn't really careless. She’d be gone for who knows how long this time. She just hoped she wouldn't worry Millie or Flippy sick. As she slipped into the black void of her mind she could hear a somewhat familiar voice.  
“Show time~.”  
~~~~  
“You idiota!” Shifty screamed at his brother, “Do’ya know-” A thud from the second floor interrupted him.   
Lifty looked up from the mess of the vase at his feet, “Aren't the gals supposed to be out?”  
Shifty nods, “Millie is supposed to be at work and Mina is should be on a date wit’ Army Boy,” he frowned, “Which would leave it to someone try’n ta take our score.”  
Lifty watched his brother walked toward the staircase, “What are ya-”  
“Clean up that mess,” Shifty interrupted him before walking up the stairs.  
Lifty grumbled to himself, cursing in *spanish as he scoops up the glass fragments; he really hated his twin at times, why couldn't he be in charge for once or plan at least plan a heist?   
After thinking a while on where to discard the broken vase he realized the girls would notice if it was missing; so instead he scattered the pieces close to the table he'd taken it from before. There it looked as if it just fell off. Now that asshole would see he wasn't stupid.   
Speaking of his brother, where was he? He should have been back by now even if he decided to snag some jewelry or other valuables upstairs. Then again his brother was a bit of a perv. Dude could have been up there sniffing panties for all he knew.  
Walking over to the staircase, “Hey, Shifty, I think we should g-” he was interrupted by a thud from the stairs, stepping back the young raccoon watched as his twin’s body fell down the stairs. Lifty instantly knew he was dead, he swallowed, trying to hold back his fear. Footsteps made him jump, they sounded heavy as if the person was wearing boots. Soon there was a pair of eyes staring at him. Green, a kind of green that filled him with dread.  
“Fliqpy, w-what are you doing here? I-I thought-” his words became lost as the person stepped out of the shadows.  
She was a blonde cat. Her hair wavy, long, and unkempt. She wore a red mini dress, black combat boots and black fingerless gloves. Her eyes were not exactly the same color as Fliqpy’s; they were actually an extremely light olive green, instead of a yellow-green. Lifty would go as far to say that the girl was hot, if it wasn't for the fact that she'd just murdered his twin and the just plain unsettling feeling she was giving him   
Said cat was examining her hands, clenching and unclenching her fists. She cracked a smile, revealing teeth even too sharp for a cat.  
Lifty gulped, as the girl let out an eerie, almost childlike, giggle, “*Nothin’ like a strangulation to get the circulation goin’.” Her voice was sultry but laced with malice.   
She finally seemed to notice Lifty’s presence. Her eyes went between him and the dead raccoon at her feet for a second, she cracked another smile, “You must be ‘Hat’’s brother.”  
“His name is Sh-shifty,” why was she making small talk instead of killing him? The cat gave an unsympathetic hum.   
Silence fell between the two; after a moment the girl raised an eyebrow, her whiskers twitched. Lifty realized, much to his confusion, she was waiting for him to introduce himself.   
“A-and I'm Lifty.”  
The cat nodded, then proceeded to step over Shifty’s corpse; Lifty gulped taking a step back.  
The girl ignored him; she walked behind him, stopping at the broken vase. Lifty watched her the entire time, starting to sweat. The girl knelt over the shattered mess, then tsked, “This vase was really expensive ya know? One of a kind is what the seller said.” She then shrugged, “Not like it really matters though Mina just wanted to spend money on something. They sure do give you a lot when you’re honorably discharged.”  
Lifty’s eyes widen, realization hitting him, “M-mina?”  
The girl stood and cracked a wicked grin at the raccoon, “I prefer to be called *Meana.”  
Meana soon closed the distance between them; the raccoon yelped and stumbled back, falling over his dead twin. Lifty knew he was going to die, it scared him. What scared him more was that it was taking so long and that she was just playing with him.   
“J-just kill me already.”  
With a pout, Meana knelt beside him, “What's the fun in that, though?”  
Lifty whimpered, tearing up.  
“Besides,” she continued, “I need some information.”   
When the raccoon didn't respond, she spoke, again, “The name you said earlier,” a pause, “Where is he?  
Lifty looked at her, bewildered, “At home I th-think. Since Flippy and Mina didn't have their date.”  
Another pause.  
It was silent, excluding Lifty’s shaky breaths.  
Meana narrowed her  
eyes, “Address, Moron?”  
Lifty felt as if he should question it but he thought against it and gave her the address.  
“Good boy,~” Meana cooed. “As a reward for your compliance, I will make this quick and mostly painless.”  
Instantly Lifty knew the meaning behind her words and before he could protest something jagged ran along his throat, slitting from ear to ear. He knew it was a shard of the vase.  
Meana watched the raccoon gurgle up blood. After a few moments the greenette had drowned in the crimson liquid.   
Meana licked the blood from the shard before discarding it. A giggle escaped her throat, and soon she went into hysterics.   
God it felt good to have fun after so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I have a headcanon that Shifty and Lifty are spanish or mexican. Not because they steal things but because of the way they sound.   
> 2\. If you get the reference you are amazing.  
> 3\. It's pronounced Meh-anna.


	3. Chapter 3

Millie paced around her desk, she was shaking, unable to think of anything clearly. Mina had pulled one of her disappearing acts again. This was the worst one yet.   
After coming home from working late, Millie found the house ransacked and the culprits, those thieving raccoons Shifty and Lifty,dead on the floor. One was strangled, the other having his throat slit ear to ear. And Mina was nowhere to be found. After the boys were resurrected the next day Millie immediately interrogated the twins. Neither made any sense. She dropped it, figuring they would only lie, and put up missing persons posters and informed the authorities.   
It had been a month. One month since she'd seen her friend. And everything was going so well; no disappearances, so self harm, nothing then -bam!- she was just gone.   
“Hey, you're wasting both our time and we’re losing money. Sit down and help me organize these photos,” A voice snapped at her.  
Millie glared at her companion, god she hated him so much.   
Sitting at her desk, glaring at her was a blue squirrel with red framed glasses. His usual hat was left at his desk. He wore a white dress shirt with a red tie and brown khakis. His red eyes stayed on her, he was annoyed. He hated her as much as she hated him, but sadly they were always forced to work together. Millie wanted to grab him by his ponytail at times and slam his face off of something.   
She never did though because she’d be in a lot of trouble.   
Walking over to the desk, she took the photographs from him. He protested, attempting to snatch them back, which resulted in a few ripping.   
They glared at each other, silently.  
After a few moments, “Great job, Splendid. Now we’re short and don't have anytime to get more shots!”  
“You're blaming me,” his voice was rising, “maybe if you would work instead of daydreaming we wouldn't be behind!”  
“Well I'm sorry that my best friend disappeared! I have more to worry about than work!” Millie shouted in response.  
The argument was drawing a crowd of their co-workers but neither noticed.   
“Then don't come if you’re that fucking unconcerned! I don't need you holding me back!”  
Millie clenched her teeth, her whiskers twitching, “I wouldn't if I didn't have bills to pay and I'm not going to mooch off my friend’s earnings!”  
“Stop it!”  
Both turned to see a purple beaver in front of them, his violet eyes showed uncharacteristic annoyance. His arms crossed over his chest. With his freckled cheeks, overbite and short stature he could be mistaken for a child.   
“Toothy-”  
He silenced Splendid with a glare.  
“Lumpy said this would be easy, but all I hear are complaints about you two fighting constantly. If I'd known I wouldn't have taken charge while he was sick.”  
Millie and Splendid looked at their feet sheepishly.  
Brushing a purple strand of hair out of his eyes, Toothy took out a clipboard and wrote something down.  
He looked at them, “Go home. I'm docking your pay. Both of you.”  
The squirrel and cat glared at each other, seeming as if they were going to get into another argument.  
“Out!” Toothy shouted before they could continue.  
Millie grabbed her jacket and purse, marching out to the elevator. She hit the button and waited, not caring that she looked like a child. He started it.   
Speak of the devil, he was standing next to her now.   
‘Stupid elevator hurry up.’   
They both stole glares of each other, looking away when they realized the other was glaring.   
Splendid hit the button and looked at his watch.  
Finally the doors opened. They entered and stood on opposite sides of the space, Splendid hit the button for the first floor.  
They waited, the hum of elevator music in the background. Each stole another glare at the other. Suddenly the elevator shook and stopped, Millie yelped and dropped her purse.   
Splendid seemed unfazed. On the inside, however, he began to freak out. Why, why now? God, he hoped it wouldn't last long. He couldn't exactly save anyone. There was a witness. An annoying tight assed witness whom he despised. Trying not to shake, ignoring all his hero instincts the bluenette hit the emergency button. He saw that Millie was picking up her belongings.   
Kneeling down to help her, not touching any of the obviously personal items. Millie gave him a slight glare but softened realizing he was only trying to help. She gathered the feminine objects quickly, a blush on her face.   
Splendid handed her her cellphone, “It's cracked,” he muttered.  
Millie assessed the damage, sure enough a large crack displayed across the screen. She sighed and Mina had just bought it for her right before they moved to the cursed town.  
Pocketing her phone, she noticed Splendid had just finished tucking her wallet into the purse. Millie gave him a smile of thanks, he nodded back.   
Now to sit and wait. And wait. And wait.   
‘What's taking so long?!’ Splendid screamed at himself.  
‘I could have gotten us out at least 20 times by now!’ The squirrel was growing extremely impatient. ‘No wonder this town has so many problems; public services are shit!’  
He stood, resisting the urge to just pry the door open; keeping his identity hidden was top priority. He hit the emergency button, again. He instantly realized he'd hit it too hard when it sparked and the lights went out.  
To his surprise, Millie didn't scream or make a sound; his eyes adjusted to the light and she was giving him an annoyed look. “Good job, Einstein, have any more things you want to screw up?”  
So much for the hospitality they'd shown each other.  
“At least I'm doing something instead of sitting on my ass.”  
Millie rolled her eyes, hugging her purse close.   
Leaning against the wall, Splendid closed his eyes. He assessed the situation. Alright, so, he could get them out and reveal his identity to at least one person or wait for god knows how much longer for the fire department to arrive and not reveal his identity.   
There was only one issue with either. One of them could die.   
If Splendid were to get them out of there Millie could die. He honestly hated to admit it but the squirrel could never fully master his powers. But if the fire department arrived, they, along with everyone in the general vicinity of the building could die. Aside from being inefficient, the town's services often lacked the ability to save people.   
As much as the hero in him hated to admit, him getting them out of there could resolve in less death. Even if it meant revealing himself and the possible death of a civilian.   
The best option was what he had to follow suit with.   
“Millie,” he opened his eyes, looking at her, “I know a way to get us out of here, but we need to put our differences aside for once.”  
Millie raised an eyebrow, confused. However her confusion turned to anger, “All this time-”  
“Don't start arguing, save it for later.”  
Millie frowned, standing crossed her arms, “Fine.”  
“Close your eyes.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Just do it,” his frustration with her was growing again.  
“I swear if you ditch me again, Splendid,” her voice trailed as she closed her eyes.  
Confused, but deciding to save the questions for later, Splendid quickly changed into his super suit, he always wore it under his work clothes. He pulled his mask from his pocket, placing it over his face.   
Millie started to open her eyes.  
“Not yet, keep them closed until I tell you otherwise.”  
The she cat grumbled in response, but complied.  
With his super strength, the bluenette pried open the doors with ease.   
It showed the elevator had stopped just as they were about to exit a floor.  
Turning to face Millie, he froze. She was glaring at him. “You son of a bitch!”  
His brow furrowed, that was most definitely the first time he'd ever heard her curse. “I'll explain later, come on.”  
He climbed out of the elevator, gripping the top with his hands and pulled, repositioning the elevator so it was on the level. Millie stepped out, cautiously. Once she was out of the elevator, Splendid released it. At that moment the cord snapped and it plummeted down the shaft, crashing at the bottom.   
Splendid felt his stomach turn, if he hadn't made up his mind would it have snapped while they were still in?   
Millie cleared her throat, behind him. The squirrel turned his attention away from the now damaged elevator shaft and looked at her.  
“You have a lot of explaining,” Her voice wasn't the usual malice she usually gave him. She sounded hurt, confused and even a little scared.  
Sighing, “I’ll fly you home and explain.”   
Millie’s cheeks turned a shade of pink, “Huh?”  
“I don't make that offer a lot, I'm not a taxi service, but it will be easier to explain that way. Less people in earshot.”  
Millie nodded, seeming to understand.   
“And carrying you out would make good image.”  
She smacked him, which he expected. Though the playful smile was a shock.  
He couldn't help but chuckle and picked her up bridal style. Using an eye blast to open a path, he then flew out.   
“Show off,” Millie giggled.   
Splendid smirked, proudly, blasting off toward the cat’s home.  
He'd been there for work related things before so he knew the way. Work related meaning the two times Shifty and Lifty attempted to rob the house.   
“So are you going to be silent now or do I get my explanation?”  
Splendid sighed, having hoped the view would have captivated her attention,“What exactly do you want to know?”  
Millie seemed taken aback for a moment, “In broad perspective, everything but in specifics you're going to have to give me a moment to figure that out.”  
As he was about to tell her to take her time a question of his own came, “When did I ditch you?”  
“Do you remember my first day, when we were assigned to work together and Lumpy sent us out to do a story?”   
Splendid nodded, silently.  
“When Handy’s tow truck nearly hit us after Mole ran him off the road I thought you took off and left me there to die. I see now though that you didn't though.”  
Splendid remembered, that was definitely one of his record changes with minimal casualties. He'd felt quite proud.  
He also remembered after saving Millie and changing back that she was absolutely livid. Then after that the two just kind of hated each other.  
“Sorry, I suppose.”  
“I'm not upset about it now, seeing that it was you who saved me,” she was quiet for a moment, “I'm sorry for how I've treated you.”  
“I've been kind of an ass to you, myself. I apologize.”  
He landed at her door and set her down, helping her keep her balance. Millie blushed, “Thank you for saving me then and now, Splendid.”  
Chuckling, “It’s what I do.”  
They stared at each other for a little while after that in an awkward silence.  
“Uh, am I interrupting something?”  
Splendid turned to face the voice and Millie peeked around him, her face lit up with excitement, “Flippy!”  
Flippy smiled back, “I, uh, just wanted to see if Mina came back at all.”  
Millie’s smile faded, “You still haven't seen her either huh?”  
The military bear shook his head sadly. He'd been helping her look for Mina, which as Mina's boyfriend, Millie expected him to. Splendid felt awkward amongst the forlorn.  
The superhero cleared his throat,“I should get going, someone in this town most-definitely needs saving.”  
“Hey, Splendid,” Millie started, solemnly, “I know you help more with crime but could you please help us? We've done everything we could but we’ve had no luck.”  
“If you need help that badly, then I suppose,” Splendid smiled at her.  
Flippy looked between the two, then smiled slightly, “I'm going to get going.”  
Millie tilted her head in confusion, her ears flattening, “Huh?”  
“I'm going to look around a few places, then head home,” he paused a moment, then smiled,”Besides he gets antsy if I stay in one place for too long.”  
Millie giggled, realizing he was referring to his other half. She’d met him once during a search about a week prior.   
Millie and Flippy had been putting up more posters since someone had been ripping them down. Mime was making a balloon animal for a child across the street. It popped. All hell broke loose. Flippy didn't stop sending apology texts until Millie demanded he did after 3 days. Getting him to stop verbal apology was a more difficult task.  
“Again, sorry about last week! Let me know if she turns up,” the bear waved, then ran off. Millie sighs. Still apologizing.   
“So I guess it's true about his problems?” Splendid asked.  
Millie nodded, “Yeah, I figured you'd know that.”  
“We've never actually met, I’ve just heard things,” Splendid explained.  
“Maybe after Mina is found we could all go out together to get acquainted better.”  
Millie’s eyes widened and her face felt like it was on fire, “I-I mean-”  
Chuckling, “I know what you meant. As friends.”  
Millie nodded, though confused as to why the statement hurt, her ears flattened. Splendid noticed the change, “Or maybe more?”  
The blush returned full force, causing Splendid to nearly burst into hysterics but he restrained himself. He continued to speak though, chuckling under his breath, “I'll stop by Saturday.”  
“Wha?” Her face was still red.  
“To help with finding your friend. We both should be off then.”  
Millie nodded, and watched as the squirrel took off into the sky. A blue streak was left behind, though it faded seconds later.  
Millie unlocked her front door and stepped in, relocking it behind her. She flopped down onto the couch, still in her work clothes. All the excitement of the day catching up to her made her exhausted, she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The week passed quickly, too quickly for Millie’s liking to be honest. Sure she was ecstatic that someone else would be helping but ever since she'd found out Splendid’s secret she was almost positive he'd started flirting with her. The brown cat had no clue what to do, she'd never been in a romantic relationship in her life. She'd barely been on a date let alone kiss someone.   
Mina was always the flirtatious one of the two, especially in their teens. She seemed to have a date every weekend. Millie on the other hand was conservative, always wanting to wait until marriage. It wasn't even because she was religious, she just felt as if it was the right thing to do. And she's always been pretty shy; she remembered once that Mina had set up a double date for the two and cancelled it because Millie had had a panic attack.  
Millie couldn't help but smile at the memory. Back when Mina was happy, when Millie never had to worry about her unless she did something reckless.   
A knock at the door shook her from her thoughts. Taking a deep breath she stood from her spot on the couch. Could she be anymore nervous?  
After reaching the door, she grabbed the handle. Her stomach started to knot. She opened the door. Splendid stood on the other side; he was in civilian clothes- jeans, t-shirt, sneakers and his red framed spectacles.   
He smiled at her; only making her stomach knot more. Millie did her best to smile back, if he noticed her apprehension he said nothing.  
“Nice outfit,” his words startled her.  
“I'm so used to seeing you in work clothes, it's nice to see something different,” he elaborated.  
Millie felt a blush coming on, she didn't understand what was so special. She was just wearing a t-shirt, sweatpants and slippers. ‘I swear he intentionally makes me flustered!’  
His smile hadn't faltered in the slightest, “Are you going to invite me in or stare at me?” He chuckled.  
“S-sorry, come on in,” she stepped out of the way.  
“You're shyness is adorable,” he grinned as he walked in.  
Reluctantly she closed the door, behind him, “D-do you want something to drink? O-or maybe a snack?”  
The squirrel was studying in the living room, having never had the chance to do so during his previous visits due to them being crime related, “Sure.”  
Millie quickly absconded to the kitchen, letting out a shaking breath. After preparing a plate of store bought cookies and two glasses of iced tea, she took a deep breath and turned to leave. She screamed and dropped her belongings, the blunette in front of her caught them with ease. Not a crumb or drop hit the floor.   
Millie stood there, silent, shaken as Splendid set the cookies and tea on the counter. After regaining her composure, she opened her mouth to speak. Splendid cut her off, “If you don't want me here you can tell me. I'll go. I'm obviously making you uncomfortable.”  
Millie faltered, originally going to yell at him for nearly giving her a heart attack. She closed her mouth, looking away from the red eyes that waited for her response.   
When it never came the squirrel spoke again, “I'll just go. I noticed the flyers. I'll hand them out. Sorry to bother you. If you didn't feel the same you could have told me.”  
‘So he was flirting with me. He likes me? He likes me! H-he likes me…’  
Splendid had left the room, Millie ran after him. She caught him at the door. He gave her an uncharacteristically sad smile, “See you at work Monday.”  
She grabbed him by his sleeve, startling them both, “I-I'm sorry. I'm just not used to,” she trailed off unsure how to say it.   
Splendid seemed to understand, the sad smile turned caring, “Romance isn't something I'm good with either, but you're cute and different. Most girls would fawn all over me just because they found out that I'm a superhero; you didn't. You still treat me like a person. I like that. It's actually pretty attractive.”  
Millie bit her lower lip and chewed a moment before giggling, “That's because they wouldn't know what an insufferable jerk you are.”  
He smirked, “I must not be that much of an ass, you seem to share my feelings.”  
Millie blushed, ready to retort but was silenced by his lips on hers. She gasped, becoming completely still. Panic set in, ‘What do I do?!’  
Splendid pulled away from the kiss, “Are you okay?”  
Millie blinked a few times, before realizing she felt dizzy.   
“Millie? Answer me! D-did I hurt you?!” Splendid began to panic. He really hated his strength sometimes.  
The girl before him suddenly collapsed.  
“Millie!”  
~~~  
‘Ugh, my head, what happened?’ Millie groggily, opened her eyes. She felt as if she was hit by a ton of bricks.   
Wait wasn't she supposed to be handing out more flyers and searching for Mina? Why was she in bed? And wasn't- It all came back. Her panicking, Splendid confessing his feelings, the kiss and fainting. She received her first kiss and fainted. Wonderful.  
She was snapped out of her self loathing when she heard the door open. Splendid walked it, the sad look on his face made Millie nearly burst into tears. He stopped when he saw she was awake.   
“Are you okay? What happened? Did I hurt you?”  
Millie felt her ears flatten as her embarrassment began to grow, “No you didn't hurt me.”  
She looked away from him, not wanting to tell the truth.   
Splendid slowly walked over to the bed, gently taking her chin, he turned her to look at him, “Then why did you look so scared and-” he stopped, noticing the telltale look of embarrassment. Realization hit him and he smirked, “That was your first kiss.”  
“N-no It wasn't.”  
The amature hero chuckled, “You are a terrible liar.”  
Millie pouted, looking away again. “It's all right, I can teach you,” Splendid smirked.  
Millie glared at him, “That's not funny.”  
Raising an eyebrow, “I don't recall making a joke.”  
Millie poured, crossing her arms. Splendid lay his head on the side of the bed smiling at her. She kinda wanted to slap the adorable smile off his face. Though she doubted it would really affect him.   
“So,” Millie interrupted the silence, “a-are we dating now?”  
Splendid sits up and smugly smirked, “What a bold question, Millie. I'd love to go out with you.”  
That did it. She slapped him. He laughed, “Together not even a minute and I'm already being abused. I see how it is.”  
Millie rolled her eyes, ready to mew a retort but was silenced by her now boyfriend's lips.  
This time she kissed back.


	5. Chapter 5

Fliqpy chuckled sadistically as he held the blonde woman down beneath him. His hand around her throat, slowly tightening.   
It was too easy to find her.  
A few hours prior whilst sitting, for the most part, contempt in his alternate persona’s mind, his peace and quiet was ruined by said persona. However he couldn't really stay pissed at him for one reason. He was begging him to come out.  
The idiot was that desperate to find his girlfriend.  
Sure he had to promise to “go easy” on the town and not to hurt Mina but for those to be his only “restrictions” he was ecstatic to say the least. Not to mention he was able to wiggle a night out on the town into it all.   
The two made their deal and switched. Since it was voluntary it wasn't as flashy as their usual switches.   
Now that Fliqpy was in charge he knew he'd find Mina easily so he'd worry about her last. Did Flippy really think he'd spend all his freedom looking for her? He was much more of a dumbass than he thought if so.  
No. Fliqpy would be more productive. He'd go get a few drinks at Disco Bear’s club. It'd been awhile since he'd had some alcohol, that he didn't use to murder people.  
After making his way there, he entered the building. The smell of smoke, sweat and alcohol hitting him. He'd smelled worse. Besides this is what people come here for usually, right?  
Taking a seat at the bar his eyes glossed over the dance floor. A bunch of guys were gathered around a table. Some slut was dancing on it, the guys cheered as she opened a bottle and let the alcohol shower herself. Fliqpy rolled his eyes, it really held no amusement to him. Especially seeing who was gathered around the girl. Cuddles, Toothy, and Handy were the most recognizable. He might just have to start the massacre there.   
Did you really think he’d “go easy?”  
His thoughts were interrupted, “What would you like to- HOLY SHIT! FLIQPY!”  
Turning to face the bartender, of course being Disco Bear, Fliqpy glared at him in annoyance. “Keep your fucking mouth shut and get me a beer, free of charge, and I might let you live.”   
The orange bear immediately complied.  
As he waited he went over the ways he could destroy this place. Did he want to go for the typical massacre or take people out one by one or he could make Disco Bear lock all the doors and then burn the place to the ground. Now THAT was an idea. He chuckled to himself.   
His plans were interrupted by a drink being placed in front of him. It obviously wasn't a beer. He glared at Disco Bear, ready to demand what the fuck he was thinking. “S-sorry. She wanted me to give you a drink on her tab,” the other bear motioned down the bar sheepishly. Fliqpy's eyes followed. He realized it was the slut from before. Having a better look he saw she was a blonde cat and she wore a red mini dress. That's all he could tell really though. And she seemed to be looking at him. A playful smile on her face.   
He glanced back at the drink, then pushed it aside. Yes he was a rash guy but accepting a drink from a stranger? Fuck no he wasn't getting roofied.  
“Get me a beer. Like I said. Now,” he growled. Once again the other complied out of fear. Disco Bear took the glass away, moving away quickly.  
Fliqpy heard the stool shift beside him. He didn't bother looking. He knew it was that chick.  
She spoke then, a pout in her voice, “I send you a good drink an' you go n’ deny it. Rude.”  
“Look lady,” he began, turning to face her to hopefully scare her off, “I'm n-” He blinked. Similar eyes to his own stared back. They seem to portray a hurt, sweet girl but he knew deep down she was just like him. And so did she. He smirked. Too easy.  
She smirked back, “So.. Do I get an apology?”   
“Possibly.”  
He stood, grabbing her by her arm, though it didn't seem she really needed the “help”. She followed eagerly. He pulled her out of the building. Fresh untainted air relieving them of the stench of the building.   
He escorted her to his home without a second thought. Once inside she had him pressed to the door. Their lips centimeters from each other.   
Too bad for her that he knew her plan.  
He wrapped an arm behind her before nearly crushing the hand behind her back. He heard her weapon fall. Her little game was over. The cute innocence melted from her face. Malice taking hold.  
“Nice try, Meana.”  
He gave her no time to retort as he shoved her off. She'd obviously drank too much as she lost her balance and toppled onto the floor.  
“Pathetic.”  
He stood over her now. He knelt above her, capturing her throat in his hand. He straddled her hips holding her down.   
Fliqpy smiled to himself as the recent memory passed. He then realized she wasn't fighting him. Her olive eyes slowly blinking up at him before she smirked.  
He leaned down, their faces inches apart now, “What's so funny?”  
“My memory must have lied. I thought you were stronger than this.”   
He snarled at her comment, tightening his grip, “I could have already killed you by now and you know it, Bitch.”  
Meana's smirk turned into a grin, “Then what are you waiting for.”   
Despite her cockiness it was obvious she was having trouble breathing.   
Then to both of their surprise, Fliqpy released her. As she recovered her breath Fliqpy stared down at him. Sure he wanted to kill her, and he easily could have then and there. So why didn't he do it. He knew she was capable of fighting back so there should be no issue right?  
Still breathing heavily, Meana waited for an answer.  
“Because I'd prefer to torture you.”   
Before she could respond his mouth was on her neck and she let a sound she'd never made before as he bit down.


	6. Chapter 6

Fliqpy pulled back, staring at the girl in shock. Her whiskers twitched and he felt her tail curl around his left thigh.  
The sight was definitely arousing, along with the fact that she had just moaned into his ear.   
Meana huffed out a breath of air, her eyes wide. She could feel her face burning. What the fuck was that?   
She noticed Fliqpy smirk, a sight that honestly made her want to slap him.   
“You know, when I said torture I meant you in pain waiting and wanting to die. But this kind of torture I can work with too.”  
With a sharp tooth grin, he grabbed her by her messy blonde locks and pulled her with him as he stood up. Meana whined slightly, her breath hitching.  
Fliqpy pulled her flush against himself, hand still tangled in her hair as the other groped her ass, kneading it roughly. Meana hid her face into his chest, trying and failing to muffle her pleasurable moan.  
“You didn’t seem so shy back at the bar. What happened, Mea?” He cupped her chin, lifting it to face him.  
Meana bit her lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. Letting out a dark chuckle, Fliqpy licked the blood from her lip. Meana felt a chill run down her spine before he suddenly let go of her. It would be a lie to say neither were shocked when she fell to the ground. Fliqpy having been the only thing holding her up.  
Whiskers twitching, Meana growled when Fliqpy laughed a bit, “Shut up, it's the alcohol not you.”  
“Sure,” Fliqpy chuckled and crawled over her. His left hand on the floor to balance himself, the right going for one of her breasts.  
Meana really would have rolled her eyes and said something but the fondling felt too good.   
Give her a break, despite the fact of thinking she’d gotten him to take her home because she was successful at trying to seducing him and being Mina’s other half she herself had never had sex. She didn’t know if Fliqpy even knew that as long as he continued to make her feel good she didn’t really care.  
At that moment he squeezed her left breast, hard, Meana gasped. She clenched and unclenched her fists, which were at her sides. She bit her lip again, reopening the healing wound from before.  
Fliqpy leaned close, licking the blood away again, Meana moaned softly at the feeling.   
Fliqpy slipped his tongue into her mouth, beginning a sloppy open mouthed kiss. Wanting to keep his hold on what he was at the moment thinking was the best thing ever, he supported himself with his left elbow, using that hand to grab a fistful of her hair. He pulled her hair, pulling a whine from her.   
Meana attempted to say something through the kiss but couldn’t get it out when another bruising squeeze pulled a moan out of her. Meana wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Fliqpy pulled back giving them the chance to breathe. His hand detangling from the locks he was growing too fond of, he brought left to join right. He really was enjoying her breasts.  
He played with the globes more, aware of the tail swiping around him, first trying to wrap around his waist before wandering other places, unsure of what to do with itself. The appendage dusted over the bulge in his pants.  
“Not… fair…” Meana huffed out through whines as the hands abused her covered flesh.  
Fliqpy gave a hum of curiosity, yellow-green meeting light olive.  
“I-I… want-”  
“You do know this is supposed to be a form of torture, right? This is for my pleasure, yours is just a way to control you.” Fliqpy squeezed again.  
Meana nodded her head in understanding, letting out a whine, “I- just please-.”  
“Fuck you like the whore you are? Trust me, I’d love too but that would defeat my previous statement.” Fliqpy smirked, though to be honest he didn’t know if he’d actually be able to keep to that statement for long. It had been a while for him, himself, since he’d had any.  
“N-no, -”  
Fliqpy released her breasts, making her whine at the loss, “No, it wouldn’t defeat the purpose of the statement?” His hands slide to her face one caressing her cheek and the other brushing hair from her face, a move too gentle for him, “I feel as if it would. I also-”  
“I want to touch you, too.” She spoke a little too quickly, not wanting to be cut off again.  
Fliqpy’s hands froze, he stared at her a moment, before smirking, “Really?”   
Meana nodded, frantically.   
“Fine but I’m still in charge. Who knows what you’d do if I gave you too much freedom?” Fliqpy smirked, licking her lower lip before going into another kiss, this one starting softer than the last. It heated quickly however due to the mischievous tail at his front again. It caressed him through his pants.   
Fliqpy hummed into the kiss, welcoming the feeling as his hand wandered from her cheek. It glided down her front, giving each of her breasts a squeeze before travelling lower. He rested at her mid thigh, the end of her dress, a moment before delving up the skirt. He was a little surprised that he didn’t feel a thong but a normal pair of panties. He decided to question that choice later. He brushed a finger over the wet fabric, pulling back from the kiss to hear her mewl of pleasure.   
He continued teasing her through the fabric, enjoying the sounds she made and the startled noise when his thumb joined to rub over the bundled nerves above her entrance.  
He felt the tail wrap around his hand, as he watched her begin to shake as he kept up his ministrations.  
“Fli- f..fuck,” Meana whined in a soprano, her voice cracking. So close.  
She bucked herself against his fingers, feeling them slightly enter her. She gasped, wanting more.  
That's when he chose to pull his hand away, untangling it from the tail before it could fight him.  
Her eyes shown a horror at the loss, Fliqpy smirked, “Didn’t you say you wanted to touch me?”   
When she didn’t answer, the hand that had still been in her hair dove into the locks and pulled. She arched at the unexpected roughness.  
“Answer me,” another pull.  
“Y-ah!-yes!”  
Fliqpy grinned, showing off his sharp teeth again, “I’ll do you one better. Be careful with those teeth and I’ll fuck your pretty little mouth.”  
Meana found herself nodding, without really thinking about what he said. She just heard the word ‘fuck’ and felt more than ready to receive.  
Fliqpy pulled her to her feet, hair still in hand. His other hand against her hip so she wouldn't collapse. He led her to the sofa, guiding her to the floor in front. The digits slipped from her hair as he straightened his posture. He undid his belt, pulling it from the loops, and pants button. He took a seat on the couch, smirking at Meana, who was right now actually looking quite innocent.   
“Don’t be shy now, we’ve still got a bit before the best part, Mea,” he grinned.  
Meana took that as her cue to shift to her knees, she unzipped his pants, pulling him free from his boxer briefs. She stared up at him a moment, before running her tongue over the tip, testing. Fliqpy bit his lip, and Meana gave another lick.   
Sharp teeth split into his lips, drawing blood. Meana stopped her actions, staring at the red liquid. After whipping it away with his thumb, Fliqpy brought it to her lips. Meana stared at him, questioningly.  
“Go on,” he spoke quickly, not wanting his voice to give anything away.  
Meana took his thumb into her mouth, sucking the blood before pulling back, ready to go back to her previous task.  
She ran her tongue over him once more before wrapping her lips around the head, Fliqpy gasping out at the action. His right hand in her hair, left bracing himself against the sofa. Fliqpy gave a slight hiss when her teeth slid against him as she worked her way down, slowly. She gave him a look that almost looked apologetic, the look in her eyes moreless saying she’d try to be careful.   
Once she had almost all of him in, Fliqpy tightened his grip in her hair. Meana froze, her eyes widening a little.  
“I did say I was gunna fuck your pretty mouth, didn’t I?”   
Meana’s eyes closed in response before taking a deep breath. Her eyes reopened, Fliqpy taking that as his cue, he pulled her up his length. At the tip, he shoved her back down, hard. All the way, at his base, she gagged a little, but didn't fight it.   
He kept this pace for a little while. Meana could feel herself dripping and removing a hand that was gripping his thigh, when had she done that?   
Her hand slipped down. Her arm was caught though.  
“The only thing touching you tonight is me,” Fliqpy growled, bucking into her mouth. Were it from the pleasure or to prove the point Meana didn’t know.  
She was suddenly pulled off, a string of saliva holding her to him. The connection broke when Fliqpy pulled her into a bruising kiss, hand falling from hair. The kiss didn’t last long however, Fliqpy pulled away. Meana trying to follow was stopped by a hand.  
“Down Kitty, patience,” Fliqpy smirked.  
Meana really should have slapped him for that.  
Fliqpy rubbed her chin with a thumb, both breathing heavily.  
“Why don’t you join me up here, Kitten?”  
“D-don’t push it,” Meana bit out half heartedly, the nickname only making her ruin her panties more.  
She crawled up onto him, her legs on either side of him now. Fliqpy lifted her dress, seeing just how wet she was. Pride flowing through him. He licked his lips.  
“You did such a good job,” he felt her shiver at the praise, “How about I return the favor before I completely wreck you?”  
Before she could answer, his hand slipped in between her legs, rubbing over the soaked area. Meana cried out in surprise, her head lulling back. Fliqpy grinned, his fingers pulled back the fabric a little, then delved two in.  
“Fu-ah!-ck!” Meana bucked against the digits.  
Fliqpy curled his fingers a few times, loving the noises he drew from the blonde. He pulled his fingers out, causing a whine.  
“No worries, Kitten, I have two things better than fingers to still go in.”  
Meana’s mind barely registered his words before she was pushed upwards, Fliqpy’s hands on her hips, “Hands on the back of the couch,” he ordered.   
Meana followed the order blindly, only speaking when she felt stable, “What.. Are- Oh god!”  
His tongue was against her panties, lapping at the juices. Meana dug her nails into the sofa, “Fuck!”  
Fliqpy tongued her clit before pulling back long enough to pull down her panties as far as they’d go in this position. His mouth back on her again, she nearly screamed at the contact. She did scream when his tongue was inside her. Her words were barely understandable now. All Fliqpy could understand was “fuck”and the occasional attempt at his name.   
Evey sound she made made him ache. Unable to control himself he pulled his tongue out. He pulled her onto his cock without a second thought or even warning, driving deep.   
When his mind registered her shriek, Fliqpy forced himself to stop before going further. They both breathed out heavily, Fliqpy speaking after a moment, “Go on when you’re ready, Kitten.” His fingers rubbing circles on her hips.   
Meana nodded, slowly lifting her hips, the painful burn of rough penetrated slowly adding to the heat coursing through her. She dropped down slowly, moaning at the feeling.   
The pace she set was slow, but calming and welcoming. Meana’s voice quieting as they enjoyed the feeling of each other, her head buried in the crook of his neck.  
After a while of just heavy breathing, aside from when Meana moved in just the right way, hitting that certain spot that made her curl against him and let out her soprano, Fliqpy groaned. He could feel the familiar sense of release coming on. His grip on her waist tightening as he was ready to lift her. To finish them both off.  
“W-wait,” Meana breathed out, Fliqpy stopped, held her, stopping her movements, as he twitched inside her.  
“I-I didn’t mean- never mind. Please just don’t end this too soon.”  
Fliqpy raised an eyebrow a moment before speaking, “We have all night, Kitten. Don’t worry.”  
Meana felt herself smile, “Really?”  
Fliqpy smirked, “Of course. I have so much more planned to do to you.”  
Meana blinked, her hips shifting eager to continue at that. Fliqpy bucked into her in response, hitting that spot by chance. Meana moaned.  
“Look at you being, cute, you made me nearly forget all my dirty talk. Do you want me to go soft on you?”   
Meana shook her head, feeling him start the pace they had set again.  
“Of course not, you want me deep and hard. Right?”  
She nodded, moaning out as he hit the spot again.  
“Then say it. Tell me how you want it, Kitten. Say it.” Fliqpy grinned a bit.  
“I-I want you, d-deep and hard.” Meana breathed out.  
“What’s the magic word?”  
Meana bit her lip, bleeding again, “P-please?”  
Fliqpy lapped at the blood, “Please what?”  
She was really going to give it to him later, “Please fuck me deep and hard,” she paused a moment, gasping at him almost hitting that spot again, “M-make me yours, Sir.”  
That last part got him, especially the ‘Sir’ part. It got him good. He pulled out and flipped their positions, slamming her against the cushions. Meana, winded slightly, cried out in shock at another forceful entry, this time he didn’t stop. He drove in deep, aiming for that spot every time. Her legs locked around him. The sounds she made were absolutely delicious.  
“This what you wanted?”   
Meana nodded frantically, attempting to roll her hips up into his. Her eyes falling shut at the pleasure became too much, her entire body arching into him.  
“Look at me, Kitten.”  
Meana opened her eyes wearily, nearly closing them again almost instantly, she fought the urge. Light olive and yellow-green meeting, burning intently with lust.  
“Come for me, Kitten.”  
Meana tightened around him, arching off the sofa as a scream escaped her lips, her head fell back, eyes shutting tightly.  
Fliqpy followed seconds after, filling her. He slowed as they rode out the shockwaves.   
Pulling out slowly, Fliqpy chuckled, watching her eyes drift, “Remember what I said, Kitten. We have all night.”


	7. Chapter 7

She wasn’t sure what woke her, the dull pain that flooded her body or the sunlight.  
The last thing she remembered was the sound of something breaking and a voice similar to her own.  
She expected to wake up not knowing where she was or how she got there. The pain was new. Her blue eyes fluttered open as she found herself ready to face the consequences that would inevitably greet her as they do when she comes back.   
She was in a bedroom, curled up to the edge of the bed. The bedroom she recognized as she looked around.   
Her bedmate made himself known then by wrapping an arm around her, pulling her to him, he let out a soft snore. She couldn’t help her blush.   
Had she somehow made it to his home? Had he let her in even then though he was having problems? It wouldn’t surprise her.   
Turning a little to face him she kissed his cheek, causing him to stir. She waited for the kiss in return when he realized who she was.   
That didn’t come though. When his tired grey eyes settled on her, he sat up in panic.  
“M-Mina?!”   
She smiled at him, unsure of what to do. Knowing by his reaction that she was definitely gone for longer than she thought.  
He suddenly pulled her into a hug, starting to cry.  
“Fl-”  
“Where h-have you been?!” He interrupted her, crying into her shoulder.  
Mina grew silent, she let Flippy cry on her. What could she say when not even she knew?  
“D-don’t you have anything to say?” He pulled back from her. “You’ve been gone a month! Millie was worried! I was worried!”  
“I’m sorry.”  
Two simple words that she’d told Millie time and time again when this happened.   
“All you can say is sorry?!”  
Mina looked away, pulling the blankets to her chin.  
“What?!”  
The new outburst caused Mina to look at him.  
“I-I’m not angry! I’m worried!” He was looking down as he spoke, eyes slightly closed. He was talking to Fliqpy.  
“Of course you’d say that… I don’t need advice from a murderer… Shut up… Fliqpy go aw- What?... You can’t be serious…” Flippy looked at Mina, his eyes wide.   
“What’s wrong? What did he say?”  
Flippy sighed, “Let’s get dressed. I’ll make breakfast.”  
“Flippy?”  
He ignored her, getting out of bed he went to his dresser.   
Mina sat a moment, “Flip-”  
A shirt and a pair of shorts landed in front of her.   
“I don’t know what he did with… your… clothes just wear those for now. They don’t fit me anyway,” He was putting on a shirt.  
Mina thought a moment about what she’d do about undergarments, but decided in that moment but it really didn't really matter. She grabbed the shirt and put it on, enjoying the looseness. The shorts were a bit too big but she managed by rolling the waist down.   
Flippy had gone downstairs, Mina could hear the slight shuffling of pans.   
She went up to the mirror and tried her best to fix her hair. It would be easier if she had a ponytail, but she settled for running her fingers through it, even if that made it worse in some spots.  
~~~~  
They ate in relative silence, Flippy would barely look at Mina. He didn’t know how to say what Fliqpy had told him. He couldn’t. Mina was much more fragile than people thought. He knew that. If she knew what that monster said it would break her.   
While Flippy was cleaning up, Mina sat at the table. She understood why Flippy was angry before but this sudden sadness.   
“What did Fliqpy tell you?”  
Suddenly a plate slid off the counter and smashed.   
Flippy froze, clenching his eyes shut. His teeth gnashing together. This was not the time. He managed to push the flashbacks and Fliqpy away.  
Head’s up, said other half’s voice filled his ears.   
Flippy opened his eyes just in time to see the knife bury into his stomach.   
He shoved his attacker away, pulling the knife out in the process. It clanged to the floor, blood splattering in the process. He held his hand over the wound, hoping nothing vital was hit.  
He watched as she staggered back to her feet, though it wasn’t Mina. Olive eyes stared back at him, blonde hair replaced the black. Her mouth was twisted in a sharp tooth grin.  
Told you.  
Flippy ignored his other persona, “Mina, snap out of it. This isn’t you!”  
If I had a dollar for every time everyone of your friends that tried that I’d be one rich mother-  
Shut up.  
Heh.  
“I wouldn’t expect ya to know but it's Meana. Not Mina,” Meana spoke, the sound of a laugh in her voice.  
I prefer Kitten.  
Disgusting.  
You didn’t even let me go into detail. How do you know that?  
“Ugh,” Flippy let the sound slip.  
Meana tilted her head to the side, her blonde bangs falling into her face.  
“Not. You. Him.”  
Meana’s grin grew friendly, “Why don’t ya let him out?”  
Oh hell yes.  
Fuck off.  
Touchy.  
“No. Now if you would please give me my girlfriend back so I can dress my wound.” His hand began slipping down his stomach leaving a red streak.  
“You can do that while I’m here,” Her hands rested on her hips.  
His eyelids fluttered a bit, “If you’re anything like Fliqpy then no I can’t.”  
“Looks like you don’t have much of a choice. You’re looking a little drained.”  
Flippy leaned against the counter, “Nothing I can’t handle.”  
He shook slightly as the wound throbbed.  
“Right.”  
Thick silence grows between the two, before Meana lets out a sigh, “Well this is boring, Fliqpy is so much more fun.” Her hair begins to darken as her eyes became teal. “Have fun telling Mina about me~” She put two fingers to her lips, blowing a kiss before she collapsed.   
Once her colors were normal, Flippy staggered over, kneeling next to her. His hand carding through her hair.   
It pained him but he had to tell her.  
~~~~  
Flippy opened the door to his jeep as Mina stepped out. They hadn’t spoken since he told her about Meana. She’d given no response.  
Before they made it a step down the driveway Millie was there, hugging Mina and crying.  
Photographer Splendid stood a few feet away from them, his hands in his pockets.  
A lot was going to be talked about. And for once Flippy didn’t feel alone.


End file.
